Athena Asamiya (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 750196 |idalt = |no = 7159 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 3 |animation_attack = 223 |animation_idle = 113 |animation_move = 8 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |description = A cheerful fighter who possesses keen psychic abilities, Athena received a mysterious blood-scented invite to a contest she had never heard from before: the Scarlet Abyss Tournament. Despite its seemingly outrageous name, her psychic abilities warned her that there was more to this tournament than the invitation lead on. Soon, the invitation guided her to an abandoned lot that reeked of decay. Without warning, a pitch-black portal to an alien world suddenly opened before her. Sensing a familiar evil on the other side, she stepped through only to come under an intense psychic assault that seemed to wrap her soul in rage... |summon = Here comes your psychic pop princess, Athena Asamiya! |fusion = Wow! That was fun! Let's do it again soon! |evolution = Thank you! Please treat me well! | hp_base = 5223 |atk_base = 1976 |def_base = 2121 |rec_base = 2211 | hp_lord = 6790 |atk_lord = 2450 |def_lord = 2630 |rec_lord = 2720 | hp_anima = 7682 |rec_anima = 2482 |atk_breaker = 2688 |def_breaker = 2392 |def_guardian = 2868 |rec_oracle = 2958 | hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 440 |def_bonus = 440 |rec_bonus = 440 |atk_guardian = 2212 | hp_oracle = 5897 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 10 |normaldc = 40 |ls = Psycho Soldier |lsdescription = Boosts HP & ATK (40%) & 50% Chance to heal DMG taken when attacked (25%) & Reflect DMG taken to other random enemy (25-35%) |lsnote = |bb = DM: Phoenix Arrow I |bbdescription = 10 combo light attack on all foes (HP drain 8-10%) & Chance to heal DMG taken when attacked (20% chance 20-25%) and HP drain (50% chance 3-5%) for 3 turns & Remvoe all status ailments & Adds light element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 16 |bbdc = 20 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |sbb = DM: Phoenix Arrow II |sbbdescription = 12 combo light attack on all foes (HP drain 8-10%) & Chance to heal DMG taken when attacked (20% chance 20-30%) and HP drain (50% chance 4-6^) for 3 turns & Activates light barrier (2500 HP) & adds light element to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 12 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 24 |sbbdc = 24 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbbhits2 = |sbbaoe2 = |sbbdc2 = |sbbmultiplier2 = |ubb = DM: Phoenix Arrow MAX |ubbdescription = 3 combo light attack on all foes & Heal DMG taken when attacked (75%) for 3 turns & Add fire, water, earth, thunder, light and dark to attack for 3 turns & Negates ATK, DEF and REC reduction effects for 3 turns |ubbnote = |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 3 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 27 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |es = Psychic Resonance |esitem = |esdescription = Adds gradual HP recovery for 3 turns to BB/SBB & Reflect DMG taken to other random enemy (50%) |esnote = |evofrom = 751096 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}